


【裘杰】某黑组织裘✖️开膛手杰

by YomiC



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiC/pseuds/YomiC





	【裘杰】某黑组织裘✖️开膛手杰

“开膛手杰克，你是否感兴趣？”

“哟，终于是舍得给我派一个有点意思的任务了呀”

“抓到了他，我们就相当于抓到了可以与各类人交易的筹码”

“我很期待了”

当然，红发小疯子期待的不是生意，只是这个人

伦敦可真是令人着迷啊…杰克这样想着，雾色遮掩了不忍入目的血腥，阴暗的天空中下起大雨，他把自己隐藏在黑伞之下，有意的经过昨晚刚进行过开膛的小巷，看着凝固的血被雨水冲开肆意蔓延，听着路过的人们惊恐受怕的尖叫，这个疯子仿佛完成得意之作的最后一笔，在阴影中留下残酷的笑容，与迷雾同散去。但他没有注意到的是，同样在一片阴影之中，也有一个疯子对他流露出同样的笑容……

他一路跟踪杰克直到一个看起来荒废已久的小屋子，不知道的会以为此地刚经历过战争，屋外长满了杂草，旁白的老旧楼房遮挡住了一些阳光，使屋子里显得死气沉沉，他蹲下身子抚摸地上杂乱无章的木板及玻璃碎渣，突然一个冷淡的声音从他背后响起：“说吧，为什么跟踪我？”裘克猛然回头，只见一个身材高挑披着风衣的身影逆着光站着，眼神透露出极度的不悦，最诡异的是本来正常的左手，此时已套上指刃，刀锋映出冷厉的光。恩，符合裘克的预想，他这样想着。

裘克自然是知道他的本事，站起身来故意挑衅道：“诶呦呦，哪来的小野猫？在这里玩模拟游戏吗？哥哥可没空陪你玩哦”（表情极为欠揍，态度极为恶劣）就这样一句话便使性格高傲的杰克感到很不爽，本不喜欢白天杀人的他也想将眼前这个人千刀万剐，“你没了……”说着杰克就像闪现一样突然出现在裘克眼前，本该顺利的一秒之内穿膛的，但只见裘克的手不知何时将他的指刃一把握住，捏碎。。。

什么！！？杰克瞪大眼睛，心底暗暗吃惊，他没想到眼前这个红色卷发看起来像三无青年的人会有如此身手，尽量让自己看起来很平静，冷言道：“看来你还没有我想的这么简单，怎么，是想跟我打一架吗？”裘克只是将嘴角扯开，说“该我了！”他迅速绕到杰克身后想要一脚踢上脑干，杰克也快速做出反应躲开，裘克刚落地的脚马上又做为支点辅助另一只腿去扫杰克，后者立马跳开…（呜呜呜我不会写打戏qaq）这样下来几回合后，杰克跳到窗台上，感觉稍有些喘，裘克却安然自若的调侃，“看来开膛手也不是没了指刃就不行了呀”。杰克嘴角得意勾起，说“看来你是知道我了，那你也应该知道杀手可没你想的这么弱”

“哦哦哦是吗，那先生可要小心断裂的木板啊。”裘克猛然踢碎了支撑杰克的小台子，杰克一惊，本来想跳开却突然没有了支撑，他就这样踉跄几步下一秒被裘克一脚踢断了腰，（没事啊没事，腰断了接回去就行，反正以后过日子腰是不会太好吧）迫使他只能狼狈地趴在地上，努力抑制体内涌上的鲜血吐出，裘克居高临下的看着他，笑容逐渐狰狞，嘲讽几句

“开膛手也不过是危险一点的小野猫啊”

然后又一脚踩上了杰克的腰，杰克为了尊严，也只能仅仅咬住牙关，眉头紧皱，

“那些人听到你的传说可是像疯了一般，有的人甚至不知道你是否真的存在，也出高价想要抓到你，呵呵，组织里最强的我当然就有缘与你会面啦！诶呀不过我没想到你身子骨还是太瘦弱了，踢一下就断了啊，没办法我也只能先把你收着了”表现的一脸苦恼……

这是杰克昏阙前看到的最后一个场面，“该死……”


End file.
